The Men who loved the Elric Brothers
by sierra.steinbrecher
Summary: Absolutely no Yaoi. Other than that, the title pretty much says it all.


_ This was inspired by The Men Who Love Harry Potter by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley. I liked that version, so of COURSE I had to do the same thing for my favorite alchemists. I've put them together except for where I thought it appropriate because, let's face it, you really can't separate these two characters without cutting in half everything that makes them so much heartbreaking fun. I'll do one for the women next._

**Van Hoenheim**

He would die for his sons.

And not in the 'take a bullet for them' sense. He would give up the joys of seeing everything good, experiencing another thousand years or more, just to grow up alongside them and be the best father he could. Sadly, he wasn't able to.

But his actions during the battle with Father came pretty close.

They were his sons. Whether it was stubborn Ed with a right metal hook or Al just wanting to talk, he loved them both. That's why he offered to die for them.

**Sig Curtis**

Men have a void only children can fill, just like women.

When he found out they weren't going to have any children, he took it better than Izumi did, but that didn't mean he didn't grieve in his own way. He had to be strong and care for his wife, his wife who had almost died trying to fill her own void. They'd traveled to escape the pain and try to find a treatment for her, and ended up helping those they met along the way. But Sig still felt empty inside.

Until two kids charged into his life and wouldn't let go of his heart.

He was worried for them when Izumi sent them off to that island, and relieved when he saw they were alright. He was even happier when he saw that the two boys would be able to fill his void a little longer while they trained with Izumi. When Izumi went a little too far, he was the one who fixed the boys up and gave them the meal they would need to prepare for tomorrow.

When they left, his void returned, but smaller. It wasn't that he hadn't had any children. It was that he missed the ones he did have. It was a much better feeling.

When they came back, the only difference to Sig was how far he had to reach to pat Alphonse on the head and the different fights he had to keep an eye on between pupil and student. He fought to assist them in the war because he wanted the safe, not because he wanted the country safe.

And when Alphonse finally came back, Sig Curtis was a happy father indeed.

**Roy Mustang**

There was no one in the world like Edward Elric.

He was disrespectful, destructive, hot tempered, stubborn, genius, impossibly loyal, courageous, selfless, and kind.

In short, he was everything Roy was not.

Perhaps that was why they were the perfect combination.

If you'd asked Mustang what Elric was to him, he could honestly not have told you. Because the boy was so many things it was impossible to capture them all in a single word.

All he knew was that he trusted, respected, and in his own way loved the kid, although he never would have admitted any of it.

At least, not until he was the Fuhrer and could order the kid to keep silent about it.

**Mustang's Crew**

Edward and Alphonse Elric, the geniuses and little brothers. One the hothead who made everyone laugh and could figure out or fix anything. One the caring oversized teddy bear that was as sweet as they came but still had a spine of steel.

They were a team, a family. And who wouldn't have loved their two little brothers?

**Ling Yao**

He was glad he collapsed where Ed would have found him. Besides the great food he got and the lead on the Philosopher's Stone, he got Ed thrown into the bargain.

If Ed would let him, Ling would make Edward his right hand man when he became Emperor. Seriously, where did the kid keep all the ideas he got, like using Scar to lure out the Homunculi and getting out of Gluttony through the real portal? And who else could have pulled both of those ideas off? No one, no one but Ed.

The relationship he had with Al was like nothing he'd ever seen. The prince was constantly fighting with his own brothers. Indeed, several of them had tried to assassinate him. But Edward and Alphonse never did anything like that. They were the best of each other magnified, Ed's slight kindness made obvious in Alphonse and Alphonse's quiet strength displayed outrageously in Edward. They were such a great pair that they couldn't be separated.

Which was why he offered his clan's future for their bond.

Because honestly, an Edward without an Alphonse was not human, and vice versa.

**Alex Louise Armstrong**

He first met Edward and Alphonse when they were broken, shaken, and completely vulnerable. Maybe that's why he felt so protective of them. He took it upon himself to ensure their security and took them to Resembool, thinking it would be a simple stop. He never dreamed to find that Edward and Alphonse were strong, stronger than he could have imagined.

In a way, the big man looked up to them both. They were strong, stronger than him, even with all his muscles. He had run away from his problems. They'd faced theirs and defeated them with so much more at stake. He was proud to be their military equal, although he didn't quite feel he should have had that honor, and was glad to fight with them.

**The Soldiers of Amestris**

The youngest State Alchemist ever, famous beyond belief, and the hero of the whole country.

Of course they loved him.

Everyone loved him.

**Alphonse Elric**

Edward was his family. When he decided to bring back their mom, Al went along with it, and took half the blame for the act, perhaps even more. His body didn't have to feel pain, while Ed experienced it every time it rained or they got into a fight. Which they did far too often for Al's liking. He wished Brother wouldn't be so hard on himself.

So, when Edward needed help, Alphonse gave it to him. He gave him back his arm and trusted that Ed would come for him. And he did. Really, Alphonse could trust Edward with absolutely anything.

**Edward Elric**

It was all his fault, and he would make it right. He was supposed to be the older brother, and he put Alphonse through all of that. It didn't matter how great his own pain was, Al didn't even get that much. Edward had been arrogant, and it had cost so much. So, when he was finally able to correct his mistake and get his brother back the way he should have been all along, the price seemed like nothing compared to how happy he was.

**Urey Elric**

My dad is the best.

Seriously.

Is your dad a crazy-awesome martial artist who taught you everything you know so that you could beat up the guy getting a little too close to the girl you had a crush on? No? Didn't think so.

Would your dad compliment you on implementing justice and ask when they would get to meet the girl without batting an eye to the damage you inflicted on that other kid? No? Didn't think so.

Would your dad put on a killer smile and act the gentleman when you brought her over for dinner? Would he later tell you that you had great taste in girls like you would expect your best friend to? No? Didn't think so.

Would your dad hold you and let you cry on his shoulder like a five year old when that girl broke up with you because she found out that, because of a farming accident when you were a kid, you had a metal left foot? Would he not make any comments about it the next day but listen completely and without judgment if you wanted to talk about it? No? Didn't think so.

Would your dad help you oil that metal foot and then treat you like an equal by asking you to help oil his left leg? No? Didn't think so.

That's why my dad is the best.

**I Love Reviews, and will answer any questions as quickly as possible. Also, check out my profile for my other Fullmetal works. I just can't seem to leave these two boys alone.**


End file.
